


Maladie

by Styx88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Cal Kestis/Reader, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88
Summary: Vous êtes très malade et Cal vous soigne.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Maladie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185271) by [Styx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88)



> Avertissement : Je ne possède ni la franchise Star Wars, ni le jeu Jedi Fallen Order, ni aucun personnage issu de ces deux œuvres.
> 
> Cette fanfic est née de mon esprit embrumé pendant une insomnie. Je n’avais pas prévu de la publier en français au début, et puis je me suis dit qu’on manquait de fanfic en français sur ce site. Tant pis si personne ne la lit !
> 
> Comme d’habitude, elle est aussi disponible en version anglaise.

Tu es malade. Lorsque tu as commencé à te sentir nauséeuse, tu as d’abord cru que le problème venait de la nourriture – il faut dire que Greez n’avait pas lésiné sur les épices lors du dernier repas. Mais après avoir constaté, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, que tu étais la seule de l’équipage à te sentir mal, tu as compris que le problème venait d’ailleurs, et que vider le contenu de ton estomac ne suffirait pas à te sentir mieux. D’après Cere, tu as sûrement été piquée par un moustique porteur de je-ne-sais-quelle-maladie lors de votre dernier passage sur Kashyyykk. La faute à pas de chance, quoi.

Là, tu es dans le Mantis, étendue sur ton lit, alternant entre les épisodes où tu as trop chaud et ceux où tu as trop froid, comme si ton cerveau n’arrivait pas à choisir sur quelle température régler ton thermostat corporel. Actuellement tu as froid. Tu trembles de tous tes membres ; tu as l’impression d’être gelée jusqu’aux os – alors que la température du Mantis est en réalité plus que correcte.

Tu tentes de te redresser pour tirer la couverture qui gît à tes pieds, mais tu n’y arrives pas. Tu tâtonnes hasardeusement jusqu’à sentir la vieille couverture effleurer le bout de tes doigts. Tu la saisis avec difficulté et tente de la remonter sur tes jambes, mais elle échappe à tes doigts et glisse sur le sol. Tu es sûre qu’elle l’a fait exprès – à moins que ça ne soit un effet de ton imagination. Tu soupires de frustration et sens les larmes te monter aux yeux. Tu n’arrives même pas à te retourner sur le côté et à tendre le bras pour tenter de récupérer la couverture tombée par terre.

Tu fermes les yeux et expire un grand coup. Peut-être que la méditation t’aidera à retrouver quelques forces et à oublier la sensation de ton sang qui se glace dans tes veines. Tu t’imagines dans un endroit chaud, le soleil réchauffant doucement ta peau gelée, le –

Un nouveau frisson te fait sortir de ta méditation. Non, décidément, tu n’arrives pas à te concentrer suffisamment pour oublier que tu as froid. Toujours les yeux fermés, tu te recroquevilles sur ton lit en espérant garder ainsi un peu de chaleur.

Soudain, tu entends la porte de ta chambre coulisser et le bruit de ses bottes résonner sur le sol métallique. Cal marche doucement, comme s’il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit. Il doit penser que tu es endormie. Tu hésites. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois ouvrir les yeux pour lui montrer que tu es éveillée, ou si tu dois les garder fermés pour éviter qu’il ne remarque ta faiblesse. Tu décides de les garder fermés – tu ne veux pas avoir l’impression d’être un poids pour lui, même si tu sais au fond de toi que tu l’es. Il se baisse pour ramasser la couverture et la dépose délicatement sur toi, en veillant à bien recouvrir tout ton corps. Il reste un moment à côté de toi, mais tu n’oses pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu’il fait. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il reste là, immobile – tu t’es endormie avant son départ, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur du Mantis.

* * *

Tu rêves. Tu revois tes camarades tombés au combat. Ils sont là, autour de toi. Ils t’appellent, mais tu n’entends pas ce qu’ils disent. Tu entends seulement le bruit des bombes et des tirs de blaster au loin. Tu vois un TB-TT approcher. Tu cries pour les avertir du danger, mais aucun son ne sort de ta bouche. Tu agites les bras dans tous les sens pour leur faire signe. La couverture glisse de nouveau au sol. Tu cries encore pour attirer leur attention. Tu es en plein délire.

Quelqu’un arrive en courant dans ta chambre, alarmé par tes cris. Il te prend dans ses bras.

« Chut, chut, ça va aller, je suis là, » dit-il en passant doucement sa main dans tes cheveux.

 _Non, non ça ne va pas aller ! Ils sont en danger ! Tu dois les aider !_ Toujours prisonnière de ton délire, tu ne le reconnais pas et tente de le repousser, mais tu n’y arrives pas tellement tu es affaiblie – tes coups de poings ressemblent plus à des petites tapes qu’à autre chose. Il te maintient serrée dans ses bras pour éviter que tu ne te blesses malencontreusement.

« T/P, c’est moi. Calme-toi, je t’en prie, c’est juste moi… »

Le cauchemar s’estompe, remplacé progressivement par un décor familier – celui de ta chambre dans le Mantis. Tu reconnais les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseurs du visage qui te fait face – Cal. Haletante, tu étouffes un sanglot et enfoui ton visage contre son épaule. Tes larmes forment rapidement une petite tâche mouillée sur le tissu de son poncho – le rose, celui que tu déteste tant. Cal farfouille dans une des nombreuses poches de sa ceinture et en sort quelque chose. Malgré tes yeux brouillés par les larmes, tu distingues une pilule bleue et rouge dans le creux de sa main.

« Prends ça, dit-il d’une voix douce. Cere a dit que ça t’aiderait à aller mieux. »

De toute façon, tu n’es pas en état de lutter. Tu avales docilement le médicament, puis Cal t’aide à te rallonger.

Tu murmures un « merci » avant de sombrer – probablement grâce à la pilule – dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Tu es en nage maintenant. Tu as horriblement, terriblement, atrocement chaud. Tu sens la sueur s’accumuler sur ton front avant que les gouttes ne s’inclinent devant la gravité et, entraînées par leur propre poids, ne coulent lentement le long de ta peau brûlante. Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres desséchées. Tu as soif, mais rien à boire. Tu tentes désespérément d’appeler quelqu’un, n’importe qui, pour avoir un peu d’eau, mais la voix qui s’échappe de ta gorge ressemble à un coassement bizarre, trop faible pour être entendu de qui que ce soit. Tu commences à pleurer, mais aucune larme ne sort de tes yeux secs – tes pleurs ressemblent plus à des reniflements qu’à autre chose.

Cal a dû t’entendre – à moins qu’il ne soit venu dans ta chambre par hasard. Lorsqu’il te voit là, en train d’essayer bêtement de pleurer, il se précipite vers toi. Tu tentes de lui faire comprendre que tu as soif, mais son cerveau met du temps à analyser tes gestes maladroits. Il finit par comprendre ce que tu désires, et il détache la gourde suspendue à ta ceinture. Il t’aide à te redresser et porte la bouteille métallique orange à sa bouche. Le liquide est tiède, mais qu’importe, tu le sens couler dans ta gorge avec bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, Cal te fixe du regard, comme s’il t’analysait.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, » remarque-t-il d’une voix neutre pour ne pas te vexer.

Tu sens donc si mauvais que ça ? Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps tu es là, ni depuis combien de temps tu ne t’es pas lavée. Mais il a raison : tu sens tes vêtements de coton fin coller à ta peau et tes cheveux trempés de sueur coller à ton front. Tu hoches la tête.

Cal t’aide à te lever. Tu passes un bras autour de son cou, et il te soutient tout le long du chemin qui mène à la salle de bain. Tu as l’impression d’avoir marché un kilomètre pour l’atteindre, alors qu’il n’y a en réalité que quelques mètres qui séparent ta chambre de la douche. Il ouvre la porte et te laisse entrer dans la salle de bain ; le rouge monte subitement à ses joues.

« Je… je te laisses te débrouiller. Il y a une serviette juste là. N’hésite pas à m’appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Tu le regarde en clignant des yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi il rougit bêtement. Ah, bien sûr, il ne peut pas venir avec toi dans la douche. Tu entres dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Cal attend patiemment dans le couloir que tu ais terminé. Il entend le bruit du jet d’eau. Soudain il fronce les sourcils. Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que tu es entrée, et tu n’as toujours pas fini de te doucher. Il commence à s’inquiéter. Et s’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu n’es pas en très grande forme, il faut bien le reconnaître. Il toque à la porte.

« T/P ? Tu as bientôt fini ? »

Mais il n’obtient aucune réponse. Il est maintenant complètement mort d’inquiétude. Il pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte – elle n’est pas fermée à clé. Après un court instant d’hésitation, il entre dans la salle de bain. Tu es là, recroquevillée dans un coin de la douche, toujours habillée, tes cheveux et tes vêtements imbibés par l’eau qui coule. Il ne voit pas tes larmes, mais il remarque tes yeux rougis. Il s’accroupit devant toi en prenant garde à ne pas se faire mouiller par l’eau qui continue de couler et te regarde.

« Besoin d’aide ? » demande-t-il gentiment.

Tu hoches une nouvelle fois la tête, les joues rouges de honte – la honte de ne même pas être capable de te laver toute seule.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, dit Cal avec un sourire bienveillant. Je m’occupe de tout. »

* * *

Tu es de nouveau allongée sur ton lit. Cal t’a lavée et séchée avec une serviette douce avant de t’aider à passer des vêtements propres. Puis il t’a ramenée dans ta chambre et il est parti pour te laisser te reposer. Tu dois le reconnaître, la douche t’as fait du bien. Tu sens tes forces revenir peu à peu, même si tu as toujours de la fièvre. Tu tentes de te redresser sur ton lit – tu y arrives plus facilement que tu ne l’avais espéré. Tu poses ensuite tes pieds nus sur le sol du vaisseau – sentir le duracier froid sous la plante de tes pieds te fait du bien. Tu te rends compte seulement maintenant que tu n’entends plus le bruit du moteur – vous avez dû atterrir quelque part, mais tu ne sais pas où. Tu te lèves et chancelles un instant, étourdie. Tu écartes légèrement les bras pour retrouver ton équilibre et prend le temps de souffler pour retrouver tes esprits. Tu t’appuies contre le mur pour trouver un soutien et commence à faire quelques pas. Tu marches lentement vers la salle commune – très lentement. Il n’y a personne – ils doivent tous être en train de dormir.

Tu te diriges vers la porte du Mantis et actionnes la commande d’ouverture. Le paysage nocturne de Bogano se révèle progressivement à tes yeux au fur et à mesure de l’abaissement de la rampe. Tu fais quelques pas avant de te laisser lourdement tomber au sol. Marcher jusqu’ici t’a fatiguée et tu n’as plus la force de continuer. Tu t’assois sur la rampe métallique à mi-chemin entre le sol et le vaisseau, les genoux remontés contre ta poitrine, tes bras entourant tes jambes, et tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel constellé d’étoiles. Une brise fraîche vient agiter tes cheveux et sécher la sueur qui a recommencé à perler sur ton front suite à l’effort que tu viens de fournir. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu restes, là, immobile, à admirer la mesa verte éclairée par la lune argentée.

Au loin, le soleil commence à poindre ses rayons dorés – c’est l’aube. Cal s’assoit à tes côtés sans rien dire. Perdue dans tes pensées, tu ne l’as même pas entendu approcher. Vous restez un moment là, assis l’un à côté de l’autre. Le ciel bleu lavande est maintenant zébré de rose et d’orange. Cal passe un bras autour de tes épaules et tu poses ta tête contre son torse. Tu sens son corps chaud contre le tien, son souffle sur tes cheveux.

« Merci Cal. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, » lui dis-tu d’une voix rauque, mais néanmoins plus forte que celle de ces derniers jours.

Il te sourit timidement – ce satané sourire que tu aimes tant – avant de déposer un baiser sur ton front.

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez lu et aimé, n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un kudo, ça aide toujours !


End file.
